The Nightmare
by Marcella Jole' Mercilee
Summary: Feliciano has a horrible nightmare that Germany leaves him and when he wakes up, he's in bed alone. Where's Germany? No lemon, but gets kinda graphic.


Don't own Hetalia. Enjoy!

Germany was leaving... Just walking away. "Eh, Ludwig? Where are you going?" Feliciano grabbed Germany's sleeve. The stronger man roughly pulled his arm away and glared at Italy. "L-L-L- Germany?" Germany sneered and walked away.

"Germany?! Germany!!" Feliciano tried to run after him, but he couldn't move. He could barely breath. _No no no, I don't want to be alone. No please no..._

* * *

Feliciano woke up with a start, tears rushing down his face. He looked around him, trying to get his senses. He was... in Germany's room. He looked next to him quickly. The bed was empty. _No. Where was Ludwig?_ He jumped out of bed, still sobbing. He ran into the hallway, looking for any sign of his lover. He ran into the kitchen, looking about wildly. "Germany?!"

The German spun around, his back now to the food he was making on the stove. "Ja, Feli?" He caught sight of the quivering Italian and immedately grew concerned. "Feli, what's wrong?"

Feliciano threw himself into Ludwig's arms, gripping the front of his pajamas tightly. "I thought you left, I thought you were gone. Oh Germany..." He couldn't get the image of Germany glaring at him out of his head. He sobbed even harder.

Germany didn't know what to do. He was mentally panicking, trying to remember how to comfort. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, making small comforting noises and kissing the top of his head. "I'm right here, Feli. I will never leave you, I promise." He rubbed Feliciano's back in small circles, knowing that often helped.

After a while, Feliciano's cries ceased, but he stayed right where he was. He didn't want to move. He was comfortable knowing that Doitsu couldn't walk away. He looked up and was met with a concerned face and confused blue eyes. Germany's face was so handsome, so soft and gentle. Feliciano could barely remember the glare of his nightmare. He hiccuped softly. "I'm sorry, Germany. I had a nightmare."

Ludwig nodded carefully. He knew that his little lover had nightmares often. He heard him talking in his sleep. It was the same nightmare every time, so he didn't ask. He didn't want to upset his Feliciano more than he already was. He was however, concerned as to why Feli was calling him Germany. It was usually Ludwig or Doitsu. He gently led Feli to a chair at the table and sat him down. "I woke up for a midnight snack, nothing more Feli. Would you like some?" Feliciano hiccuped again and nodded. Ludwig couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. The little nation was just so adorable. He leaned in and and kissed two of the remaining tears that lingered on Feli's face. "I'll be right over here."

He got up and went back to his wurst. He flipped it over carefully, making sure not splash any of the juice in the frying pan out. He shouldn't have gotten out of bed, he should have stayed and made sure Feli was okay. He knew that. He was such an idiot.

Feliciano looked at his Doitsu. He was barefoot and wearing his blue button up pajamas. No matter what Ludwig wore, he always looked good. Feli was currently wearing one of Germany's pajama shirts, which was much too large for him. But it was better than wearing nothing. He knew how much Germany hated that... He hiccuped again, but it was quieter than before. He smelled the wurst and smiled. He had grown attached to the German food. It was his favorite food when Germany had to go on a business trip. Germany walked over with two plates and set one in front of Feli. "Grazie."

He ate it carefully, chewing while he thought. Germany ate his food quickly as he stared at his Italian. _He must be so mad at me for leaving. I left him alone at his most vulnerable time. He was sleeping and I left him. He must be so mad at me._ He sighed and knew he had to rectify the situation. "Feli, I'm so sorry." He knelt down in front of Feliciano. He took his slender hands into his own large and callused hands and kissed them tenderly. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone."

Italy was very confused. Why was Doitsu apologizing? He hadn't done anything wrong!! He was the most perfect man in the world and he was apologizing to ditzy and stupid Feliciano. "No no no, Germany. You are perfect in every way. It's me who should be sorry. My lack of trust in you... is... unforgivable." He bowed his head in shame, trying to hold back the tears.

He felt a hand push his head up and met Germany's gorgeous blue eyes. "Well, too bad I forgive you, huh?" He smiled a bit and kissed Feliciano's perfect lips. Feliciano closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Germany's shoulders and tangling his fingers in his gorgeous blonde hair.

With ease, Ludwig picked Feliciano up bridal style and carried him down the hall, still kissing him sweetly. He kicked the door to his bedroom open and walked over to the bed, setting Feliciano down carefully. He pushed Feliciano down on his back and kissed him with more passion, running his hands up and down Feli's body. He broke the kiss with the Italian man and smiled. "You are my life, Feliciano. I could never live without you." And with a devilish smile, he took Feli's curl into his fingers.

Feliciano moaned in pleasure. It felt so good, so good... "G-Germany..."

"why do you keep calling me Germany, hmm?"

Feliciano bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his moans of pleasure in. He didn't want to tell Ludwig that in his nightmare, Germany scared him so much... He had scared him into caling him Germany...

Germany twisted the curl gently in his fingers, satisfied with the loud moan of pleasure that erupted from the writhing body beneath him. He leaned down and whispered hoarsely into his ear, "Now I don't think I like it very much." He nibbled on Feli's ear, earning another satisfying moan.

"G-G-Germany..." He moaned louder than before as Ludwig played with his curl again.

"Incorrect, try again, mon liebling." He took off his pajamas quickly, discarding them on a heap next to the bed. He spread Italy's legs apart easily, teasing him. "Say it, Feli... Please..."

The begging won. Feliciano's resolve melted, and he moaned in ecstasy. "Oh, Ludwig..."

The German above him smiled and released his curl, kissing him softly on the lips. "Thank you, Feliciano."


End file.
